unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-HeatRay
__TOC__ Map description A map set in slums near a Liandri facility. The main feature of the map is the Darkwalker spawning after several seconds of play, being brought by a strange ship. Two minutes after the match has started and two minutes after the Darkwalker has been destroyed, a flying transport shuttle arrives in the map, accompanied by a warning beep. The transporter enters the map above the Helmet/Shock rifle area, proceedes to the Rocket Launcher arena, turns around to pass over the corridor to the Invisibility, flies along over the old train station and finally hovers over the round platform to spawn a (new) Darkwalker. When the Darkwalker is destroyed, it's lower part drops the Damage Amp and its upper part drops the Berserk. Often Darkwalker drivers decide to stay near its spawn area, so the upper part often ends up dropping into the water on either side of the Darkwalker spawn platform and no Berserk power-up drops. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act III: The Liandri Conflict - Branch 1 This is one of the easier incarnations of HeatRay. It also seems to be easier than the other Deathmatch maps, although that isn't saying as much about it as it does about some of the other versions. You have an advantage here in that the bots will stick to mid\close range weapons. This is a weakness which you can exploit with the shock & sniper rifles. Tell your bots to follow you and try to keep your distance from the enemy bots. It helps to keep track of the shield belt and the invisibility as well. You should be able to run circles around them at this point even without the powerups. In general this is easier than some of the other deathmatch missions we've already seen - and some we will be seeing later.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act III: The Liandri Conflict - Branch 2 Upon visual contact of Darkwalker by Reaper: Upon destruction of the Darkwalker: This mission is complicated. First of all, the enemy outnumbers you 4-6. Second, they have Loque, who not only has high stats on his own, but he also has special code in the game to make him a higher difficulty than the other bots. Third, the enemy gets a DarkWalker. That wouldn't be a problem since that is a normal feature of HeatRay. The problem is that they are the only ones who *can* use the DarkWalker. It's locked if you try to get in, and even if they get in and back out again, it's still locked. Fourth and finally, the Insane difficulty puts the bot skill at Inhuman - Godlike. This mission, like that dragon you were just determined to fight, is a 'dead end' for bad decision making. It *is* beatable, but it's up to you to think how you go about it on Insane. The mission briefing suggests you use the Invisibility powerup for a 'tactical advantage' which probably means it wants you to use it to counter the Dark Walker, but the higher level bots can track you by sound even if you're invisible and they time the powerups themselves anyway.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act III: The Liandri Conflict - Branch 3 Upon visual contact of Darkwalker by Reaper: Upon destruction of the Darkwalker: A Darkwalker spawns about 2 minutes into the mission. No matter what else you are doing, you need to be there to greet it when it arrives. The Invisibility powerup spawns 30 seconds before that, and the shield belt 30 seconds before that. The other powerups (The Thighpads and Armor Vest) are available from the start, so the best bet is to run a spiral circuit immediately when the mission starts - from the Armor Vest to the Thigh Pads, to the Shield Belt, to the Invisibility and then to the Dark Walker. This should take you to each powerup shortly before it spawns. It helps to tell your bots to Cover you, so that they won't be wandering alone. They'll provide some cover for you while you ruin your circuit, support\heal you when you get in the Dark Walker, and will be nearby to claim the powerups when\if it gets destroyed. Once you get in the Dark Walker, try to stay in the corner of the main area. If you go further down the road in either direction it widens the turning radius required to hit the enemies who will be attacking you from both directions. Ideally you would position yourself where they only have one way to reach you, but the only place where that might be possible is on the platform the Dark Walker spawns at, which (probably intentionally) hinders it's ability to fire, so that isn't very defensible or productive. Kill as many bots as you can with the Dark Walker, and when it gets destroyed, try to use long distance combat to hit & run. You don't want to get cornered in any prolonged encounters because more enemies are always on the way. A second Dark Walker will spawn about 2 minutes from the time the first one was killed. Ideally you would claim this one as well and win the level easily, but you can still win if the enemy gets there before you do. The invisibility helps for taking down the Dark Walker. Just hit it with everything you've got as quickly as possible so that your allies will assist you in destroying it. If it wins that exchange, you'd be better off avoiding it for the remainder of the match since it's probably almost over at this point. It can't get inside the buildings, and any of the main weapons in the level can be used to spam corridors. Pull your bots up into the room near the Invisibility. The enemy has no way to enter except single file, on foot, through a narrow corridor. You don't want to remain here forever. You'll eventually run low on health\ammo and your allies will be respawning outside and vulnerable, giving the enemy more kills. When the invisibility respawns, you can attempt another assault on the Dark Walker for it's powerups or, if you're lucky, the enemy may have even abandoned the Dark Walker to raid your campsite upstairs. If they did, you can steal it out from under them and use it against them.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act III: The Liandri Conflict - Branch 4 Upon visual contact of Darkwalker by Reaper: Upon destruction of the Darkwalker: This mission has two versions. If you played Containment the Dark Walker will be pilotable. If you didn't, then only the enemy will be able to pilot the Dark Walker. In the former case, this mission is fairly easy. A Dark Walker spawns about 2 minutes into the mission. No matter what else you are doing, you need to be there to greet it when it arrives. The Invisibility powerup spawns 30 seconds before that, and the shield belt 30 seconds before that. The other powerups (The Thighpads and Armor Vest) are available from the start, so the best bet is to run a spiral circuit immediately when the mission starts - from the Armor Vest to the Thigh Pads, to the Shield Belt, to the Invisibility and then to the Dark Walker. This should take you to each powerup shortly before it spawns. It helps to tell your bots to Cover you, so that they won't be wandering alone. They'll provide some cover for you while you ruin your circuit, support\heal you when you get in the Dark Walker, and will be nearby to claim the powerups when\if it gets destroyed. Once you get in the Dark Walker, try to stay in the corner of the main area. If you go further down the road in either direction it widens the turning radius required to hit the enemies who will be attacking you from both directions. Ideally you would position yourself where they only have one way to reach you, but the only place where that might be possible is on the platform the Dark Walker spawns at, which (probably intentionally) hinders it's ability to fire, so that isn't very defensible or productive. Kill as many bots as you can with the Dark Walker, and when it gets destroyed, try to use long distance combat to hit & run. You don't want to get cornered in any prolonged encounters because more enemies are always on the way. A second Dark Walker will spawn about 2 minutes from the time the first one was killed. Ideally you would claim this one as well and win the level easily, but you can still win if the enemy gets there before you do. The invisibility helps for taking down the Dark Walker. Just hit it with everything you've got as quickly as possible so that your allies will assist you in destroying it. If it wins that exchange, you'd be better off avoiding it for the remainder of the match since it's probably almost over at this point. It can't get inside the buildings, and any of the main weapons in the level can be used to spam corridors. Pull your bots up into the room near the Invisibility. The enemy has no way to enter except single file, on foot, through a narrow corridor. You don't want to remain here forever. You'll eventually run low on health\ammo and your allies will be respawning outside and vulnerable, giving the enemy more kills. When the invisibility respawns, you can attempt another assault on the Dark Walker for it's powerups or, if you're lucky, the enemy may have even abandoned the Dark Walker to raid your campsite upstairs. If they did, you can steal it out from under them and use it against them. If you did NOT play containment, however, the Darkwalker is locked and only accessible by the enemy. It is virtually impossible to win under those conditions, so either go back and play containment, replay the chapter and make different choices, play a card do your best and hope for a good roll, or lower the difficulty and skip the mission.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks * With a double-jump and a wall-dodge, you can get from the Armor Vest platform into the corridor that leads to the Invisibility. * The warning beep for the incoming transport shuttle is an ambient sound, so you may want to keep those enabled when playing HeatRay. If you disable ambient sounds you will have too keep track of the match time and/or often look up so you don't miss the transporter's arrival. * Stay in the train station area when you have the Darkwalker. The other areas of the map are too tight and give other players an advantage over the slow-turning Darkwalker. * Take cover when the Darkwalker appears and you weren't able to reach it. Trivia * This is one of the three maps which came in the original demo of the game. The other two are DM-ShangriLa and VCTF-Suspense. * The hologram changes its animation when the Darkwalker arrives and returns to its original animation when the Darkwalker is destroyed. Additionally it plays the humping taunt animation when shooting at the red "TD4" sign below it. * On one of the walls of the city is a ripped dirty poster, and, if examined closely, you can see its a poster for Unreal Tournament. * The Darkwalker destroys wires as it goes through the battlefield. * The map has a FlyThrough sequence. * In Team Deathmatch, only the Blue Team will have access to the DarkWalker unless the Red Team seizes an opportunity to hijack it. However in Deathmatch and Duel, the DarkWalker is accessible to all. Developer's Notes }} Preview notes }} Gallery DM-HeatRay-PU-1.jpg DM-HeatRay-PU-2.jpg External links and references See also